


❉ 139 Dreams (Jaemin Na) Along the Way

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [45]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crossover, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Jaemin sat at the kitchen table with his parents. A man sat on the other side of the table, casually drinking an espresso. He was wearing a black suit and a matching fedora. The air was thick and uncomfortable.The front door creaked open, boots stomping on the wooden floor of the entryway. You stepped around the corner with a scowl on your face. “This better be important, Reborn. Today was supposed to be my day off.”
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Jaemin Na) Along the Way

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Comedy, Mafia, Angst, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,583 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jaemin ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, NCT ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Jaemin sat at the kitchen table with his parents. A man sat on the other side of the table, casually drinking an espresso. He was wearing a black suit and a matching fedora. The air was thick and uncomfortable.

The front door creaked open, boots stomping on the wooden floor of the entryway. You stepped around the corner with a scowl on your face. “This better be important, Reborn. Today was supposed to be my day off.”

Reborn sipped his espresso. “I have a job for you.”

“Obviously,” you rolled your eyes, catching sight of the young boy. As one of Got7’s bodyguards, you had come across several other kpop groups in the past few years. One of the recent ones was NCT, the group that this boy belonged to. The question was, why was he sitting across from Reborn?

“You’re going to marry this boy,”

“…excuse me?”

“His parents took out a loan with some questionable people when he was injured. They were then referred to me for help. The deal is quite simple,” he smirked at you over his shoulder, black eyes shining with amusement. “Until their debt is repaid to me, their son will be married to you.”

Your eye twitched in annoyance, “You’ve got to be kidding me…”

“Jaemin, you really don’t have to do this…” his mother patted his arm with a sad look.

He smiled softly, resting his hand over hers. “It’s okay. You did everything you could for me when I was injured. This is the least I can do to repay you.”

Reborn’s smirk grew as he stood up, his fedora covering his eyes. “Now that that’s settled, go pack your bags. You’ll be living with Y/N from now on.”

You stood in the doorway awkwardly after Reborn left, receiving a glare from Jaemin’s father and a worried glance from his mother. _‘Don’t blame me, I’m just as much a victim here as your kid is,’_

Clearing your throat, you pushed away from the door frame. “Come on,”

Jaemin hugged his parents before following you out to your car. “I have to get my things from the dorm.” He spoke softly, not sparing you a glance.

“Right,” you sighed, starting the car. ‘This is gonna be hell,’

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

“You got married?!”

“I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Did hell freeze over?”

You scowled at the younger members of Got7, throwing a pillow at them. “It’s not by choice, idiots.”

“Couldn’t you just say no?” Jaebum questioned.

“I could, and then Reborn would make my life an even bigger hell than it already is.” You huffed, sliding down in the chair. “That bastard is a sadist through and through that gets off on pushing people to their absolute limit.”

“Until the debt is paid…” Jinyoung murmured thoughtfully. “How much do they owe?”

“100k, I think.”

“Daammmnn,” Jackson covered his mouth, eyes wide. “Do you know how many pairs of shoes I can buy with that kind of cash?”

“Or how much Dr Pepper…” You mumbled.

“It may take a few weeks, but with the high-paying clients you get, you could pay it off.”

“See, Reborn thought of that,” you met Jinyoung’s gaze. “The money has to come from Jaemin himself or his family. I’m not allowed to contribute to the pot because of how easily I can make money.”

“Is it really that bad being married, noona?” Bambam inquired curiously.

“Having someone you don’t know living in _your_ space is pretty frustrating, yeah.”

“Why don’t you try to get to know him?” Youngjae suggested.

“No thanks,”

“Stop being anti-social, Y/N.” Jinyoung scolded. “You’re obviously going to be together for a while, the least you can do is try to make the best out of the situation. Think about how stressed he must be right now.”

Your nose wrinkled at the thought. All these years, you only had to look out for number one, but now you had another human being in your life that you had to think about, keep safe, and consider their feelings. You were not happy.

“I’d like to start a pot about how long it’ll take before Y/N cracks and kills someone.” Jackson flipped his hat upside down, holding it out to the other members.

“Five days,” Bambam wagered.

“A week,” Youngjae grinned.

“I think she can last a month,” Yugyeom commented.

“Thanks for the confidence, assholes.”

“Twenty bucks says Y/N ends up in love with him.”

“Really, Mark.”

He shrugged in response, sending you a grin.

“I hate you guys.”

Jinyoung chuckled, “We love you too.”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

“I’m home,” you muttered, kicking off your boots by the front door. It was late, nearing one in the morning, so you didn’t figure Jaemin would be awake.

The apartment was dark and silent, just the way you liked it.

You stretched your arms above your head, feeling your shoulder pop. You grunted in pain, cursing the bastard that had kicked you into a filing cabinet. Who came up with the bright idea to give those things such sharp edges? If they were still alive, you’d kill em.

You plopped onto the couch, stretching out across it. The apartment only had one bedroom, and since you were away most nights anyway, you let Jaemin sleep there. When you were home, you had the luxury of sleeping on the couch. At least it was mildly comfortable.

You were almost asleep when you heard the bedroom door creak open, setting your body on alert. After spending most of your life in the mafia, your body had learned to be hyper-aware of your surroundings at all times, even in a state of half unconsciousness.

“You’re home late,” Jaemin’s voice cut through the darkness, gruff from sleep.

“Job ran late,” you muttered, not bothering to open your eyes. You could hear him shift, but he remained silent. With a sigh, you opened your eyes. The balcony doors behind you were made of straight glass and were not covered, allowing moonlight to shine on him. “What is it?”

He remained silent for a moment more before finally speaking. “Dream is doing a photoshoot tomorrow, but Haechan hyung and Mark hyung will be doing an interview with 127… can you come?”

You raised a brow, noticing the way he held himself uncomfortably. There was something he wasn’t telling you. “You do realize all hell is gonna break loose if an SM employee sees me, right?”

“Right…” he took a deep breath, looking away.

You pushed yourself up onto your elbows with a smirk. “Sounds like fun. You don’t mind if I bring a friend, yeah?”

His body language changed to a more comfortable stance as he quickly shook his head. “I don’t mind,”

With a chuckle, you fell back onto the couch, folding your hands behind your head. “Get some sleep, it’s gonna be a wild ride tomorrow.”

The words should have worried him, but they brought him comfort as he returned to the bedroom. Crawling under the sheets, he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

To say Jaemin was nervous was a vast understatement. As the Dreamies entered the photographer’s studio, his nervousness grew, eyes darting around. You had told him that you would be there, but that morning you had gotten an emergency call for a job. He was beginning to think that you weren’t going to show, and that didn’t bode well for him.

“Hello, boys.” The photographer purred, her small eyes sweeping up and down their bodies.

Feeling her eyeing him like a piece of meat made him shiver in disgust, but she smiled at this. How did the other boys not realize how inappropriate she was being? He glanced at the others, but they were chatting animatedly amongst each other, all of them smiling and relaxed.

“Come along, boys. We’ll do the group shots first!” She clapped her hands as she turned, the boys following her like little ducklings.

Like the professional he is, Jaemin bit his tongue and gritted his teeth, putting on his best smile as he followed her instructions. After the group photos were complete, she moved onto individual photos. Oh, how he wished she would do his first so he could get it over with, but he knew better. His would be done last so she could take her time with him.

“Jaemin~ it’s your turn,” She smirked, her eyes glinting.

He suppressed a shiver as he moved to stand in front of the camera. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and it felt as if his heart had stopped. Their manager was following the other boys out of the room. It had been a long afternoon and none of them had eaten anything, so they thought it would be a good idea to go down the hall to the vending machines, per her suggestion. That left Jaemin alone with her, aside from a couple others who were too preoccupied with their own work to notice anything amiss.

Jaemin swallowed when she stepped closer. “The fear in your eyes is so… lovely~ So raw, so pure!”

He took a step back, falling onto the wooden bench behind him. What was he meant to do? What were the chances that his manager would believe him over her? She was one of the best photographers in the business, having worked with thousands of idols, models and various of the world’s most powerful companies. Her word meant more, and he would be forced to apologize for lying and attempting to smear her reputation.

“Oi, aren’t you a bit too close to be taking a picture?”

Both of their heads snapped to the side at the voice. You were dressed in a suit and fedora, your go-to outfit whenever you had to go undercover for a job. That isn’t what startled Jaemin, though. No, it was the look of pure rage burning within the depths of your eyes. He was sure if Jackson hadn’t been there to hold you back, you would have attacked her.

“Who are you?” She snapped, eyes narrowing at you. “We’re in the middle of a shoot, which _you_ are disturbing. Leave now or I will call security.”

“Shove it up your ass, hag.” You spat, pulling your arm from Jackson’s grip so hard that he nearly lost his balance. Your eyes never left her as you approached Jaemin, roughly pulling him to his feet.

The woman recovered from her shock after a moment. “How dare you – Do you have any idea who I am?!”

Jackson scoffed. “You don’t know who you’re messing with, lady. Just let it go before Y/N kills you.” He nodded his head towards you and the woman’s eyes followed, widening. Your hand was on your hip, barely pulling a thick blade from its sheath under your shirt.

“Y-You’re crazy… You w-wouldn’t -”

“Try Me,” your tone sent a shiver down her spine, the murderous look in your eyes sending her stepping backward. Satisfied at her fear, you put your arm around Jaemin before pushing him out of the room. He walked between the two of you in silence as you exited the building.

“What about -”

“I took care of you,” you cut him off, not sparing him a glance as you approached your car.

Jaemin knew you were steaming, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. It wasn’t his fault that she acted that way towards him, but maybe he should have been honest about why he wanted you there to begin with.

Jackson bumped his shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry too much, it takes little to piss Y/N off.”

“Jackson,”

“What’s up, Y/N?”

“You can walk home.”

“Oh, come on, it’s like fifty blocks away and it’s freezing!”

“Then I suggest you start running,” you sent him a sharp look. “Get in the car, Jaemin.”

He didn’t hesitate, sliding into the passenger seat. He sent his hyung a sorry look through the window, but he just grinned in response.

The drive back to the apartment was silent and tense. He tried to stay as still as possible, worried that the smallest of movements would interrupt the silence and bring your anger to an explosive point. Your hand was gripping the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white. Your face bore no expression, but you couldn’t hide the fire lighting up your eyes. You just wanted to punch something, and it didn’t help that you kept seeing that woman’s face in your mind. Jackson shouldn’t have held you back. Then again, you really didn’t want to commit murder in front of Jaemin, he didn’t deserve to see something so grisly.

You stepped inside the apartment, throwing your keys onto the small table near the door. Your suit jacket and boots soon followed. The tension was driving him nuts.

“Where the hell are you going?”

He paused, not turning to face you. “I was going to take a shower.”

“A shower,” you muttered under your breath in disbelief. “You had no intention of telling me, did you?”

He grabbed his elbow, still refusing to turn around. “No, I didn’t.”

“I should beat your ass, you know that?” You started to pace, needing to move in order to release the energy building within. “How long?”

“Since debut…”

“Debut – are you kidding me right now?” He winced at your loud voice. “I thought you were smarter than that, Na Jaemin!”

Jaemin finally turned, eyes showing his displeasure. “What I did was the smart thing. No one would have believed me if I told them.”

“I would have!” You sighed in frustration, resting your head against the back of the couch. “I care about you, dumbass.”

He felt his heart pick up speed at the words. It felt taboo like he wasn’t meant to hear that part and despite himself, he had to question it. “Since when?”

You lifted your head to scowl at him. The anger was mostly gone, replaced by a mild annoyance and exhaustion. “I don’t know. Somewhere along the way, I started to… to _care_.” Your nose wrinkled at the thought. “Jackson said you were a witch jokingly, but I’m starting to believe it.”

“I’m not a witch,”

“Really? _That_ is what you have to say? Motherfu – I need a drink.”

As you passed by him, he reached out, his slim fingers wrapping around your wrist. For a solid minute, you just stared at each other, no sound other than each other’s breathing and the air conditioner whirring in the background.

“I think… I care about you, too.”

“I’d ask you out on a date, but I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to come before marriage.”

Jaemin smiled, lightly smacking your shoulder. “Idiot, married couples go on dates, too.”

“How should I know? I don’t date.” You grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. “You know, you’re pretty lucky.”

“And why is that?”

“If anyone else hit me like that, I’d kill them.”

“And me?”

You hummed, leaning closer until your lips ghosted over his. You could feel the warmth radiating off his cheeks and you smirked. “You can sleep on the couch tonight.”

Jaemin blinked at you dumbly as you walked away, his heart racing in his chest.

You peeked your head around the corner, grinning. “What, did you want me to kiss you?”

“Shut up!” He cried, grabbing a small pillow from the couch and throwing it at you. Despite the embarrassment flooding his system, he couldn’t help but smile.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
